YuGiOh! Night of the Evil Dead
by Cobra Strife
Summary: Pegasus has invited Yugi and company to spend a week at a cabin in the middle of nowhere. At first it seems harmless enough... until danger occurs and everyone's lives are in danger. Rated R for rape, gore and blood.
1. The Invitation to Death

Heyaz again amigos! I have another ficcy for posting! I should learn to try to finish the fics that I've already made but new ideas keep on coming! Rest assured that I will soon be completing _Ancient Lust _and _Assassinate the CEO _as soon as possible.  
  
Ok, anywayz, this is a crossover fic of Yu-Gi-Oh and the movie Evil Dead. Actually me and a friend, her name is Jyde on ffnet, worked on this together but we're kinda posting our own versions. And like in Evil Dead, the majority Yu-Gi-Oh characters WILL die in this... cries at thought of Yu-Gi-Oh chars dying  
  
Oh yeah before anyone kills me or my friend, Mai and Ishizu are kinda sluts in this story. Don't ask why, my friend thought it would be funny. There is quite a bit of sex and rape in this sotry but I'm not going to describe every one.  
  
Ahem, anywayz, now that's off my chest, time for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or anything belonging to Kazuki Takahashi and the makers of Evil Dead. The only characters that belong to me are my OC's... well one of them actually... the other belongs to my friend... and yeah, I own the booze!

* * *

It was finally March Break for the students at Domino High. Everyone was excited for their well deserved two weeks off from school. Some students were going to see their relatives, others go skiing and some just chilling at home.

However, for Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Serenity, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Duke, Mai, Asha and Jodi, they were doing something quite different.

For the past month the gang have decided on where to spend the March Break holidays and soon their decision was made for them as Maximillion Pegasus sent Yugi a letter inviting him and a few friends to stay in a very nice large cabin up in Trivalry Woods for a week, to which everyone agreed.

That night they were all going to pack and leave for Trivalry Woods the next morning and party like crazy. If only they knew of the troubles that would be ahead...

Around 10:30 a.m. everyone left for Trivalry Woods in multiple cars. Yugi, Yami and Tea were in one car, Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Jodi in another, Marik, Ishizu, Bakura, Ryou, Mai and Duke in one and Seto and Asha in the last one.

Around 2:30 p.m. both Joey's car and Seto's drove through the trail and across the wooden bridge and through Trivalry Woods till they came to a large, yet slightly run down wooden cabin, thus being the cabin they were staying in.

Both Joey and Seto got out of the cars after they had parked them and looked at each other for a moment before turning back to their cars.

Seto helped his girlfriend Asha out as Joey helped his own girlfriend Jodi out before both rivals turned back around and glared at each other, wrapping their arms around their girlfriend's waists and showing with their eyes that their girlfriend was better then the other.

However both girls pulled free from the guys grps and ran forwards to each other, giving one another a hug.

"Oh wow Jodi! I didn't know you'd be here!" Asha exclaimed after releasing her friend.

"Neither did I Asha though I'm glad you are! Oh and this must be your new boyfriend, Seto Kaiba! He's pretty good looking!" Jodi said, giving a wink to her friend who giggled.

"Totally eh? Oh and that must be your boyfriend, the famous Joey Wheeler! He's not so bad looking himself either!" Asha added herself.

Both Joey and Seto stared at their girlfriends. It was just their luck that the two girls were friends. Jodi meanwhile went back to the car and helped Serenity out, taking her over to Asha to introduce one another as Tristan came out as well, also saying his hellos.

Joey meanwhile was looking at the list of the 'few friends' Yugi invited. Joey swore that Yugi did not know the meaning of 'a few'. He also didn't know how the little guy could consider Bakura, Marik, Yami Marik, even though he declined on coming, muttering that he had to abduct George Bush for personal reasons to rule the world, and Seto friends. Joey, as much as he liked Yugi, thought he was a little crazy in the head sometimes.

Five minutes later two more vehicles, one being a van, rumbled into the path way and neared the cabin before the drivers, that being Yami and Bakura (I don't even know HOW he passed his driving exam) parked.

Inside Bakura's van, at the very backseat, Mai and Duke were making out. Marik was watching intently as Ishizu was just not paying attention as was Ryou. Bakura turned around in his seat and glared at the makingout couple.

"Guys, we're here" he said. Both Mai and Duke stopped and looked up.

"Oh we are? My we sure didn't have enough time..." Mai muttered as she and the others got out while Duke and Marik went to get the bags... though Duke was mainly carrying Mai's, which was over ten pieces of luggage.

"Mai... what do you have in here?" Duke asked. Mai shrugged.

"Oh you know, clothes, extra warm blankets, my make up and other certain stuff" she said, the last part with a wink towards Duke in which he immediately turned red.

"Man... whoever built this place didn't do a very good job... this place looks like that a gust of wind might knock it down" Joey commented as the others finally neared him and Seto while he looked the place up and down.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. But at least when we party no one will complain" Tristan said as he pulled out the boom box he brought from the trunk.

"Yeah! This will be so cool!" Serenity said, grinning as she grabbed her bag from the backseat of her brother's car.

Seto observed the cabin with a smirk. Being one who lived in class, this wasn't what he called 'home away from home'. But yet it was a good place to party. Mokuba had wanted to come but the older Kaiba brother wouldn't let him for he didn't need the Social Aid Services coming to his home taking Mokuba away from him if his brother got drunk. And speaking of drunk...

"I sense some dark presence here..." Ishizu commented to which Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Tea all looked fearful at.

"You and the dark presences again... just give it a rest Ishizu!" Seto snapped. Yami turned to Yugi, who was still pale looking.

"Do not worry aibou, if anyone tries to harm you and the others I will challenge them to a duel and banish them to the Shadow Realm!" Marik groaned.

"Pharaoh, every time there is a problem you always have to challenge them to a duel then banish them to the Shadow Realm... get a new job!" Yami just scowled but decided to say nothing.

"Hey Yug! Did ya bring da drinks?" Joey called as he locked the trunk of his car, now empty of its luggage. The spiky haired teen grinned as he reached inside the car he came in and held up three large bottles in his hands and nodded to Yami, who now held at least 5 large bottles in his arms.

"Sure did Joey!" Yugi said as everyone cheered.

They all headed to the wooden front door of the cabin as Yugi pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door, pushing it open as everyone stepped inside.

Inside it was fairly roomy in the main room. Heads of various animals lined the walls and there was a huge grandfather clock in the corner. Various other doorways led to other bedrooms, the kitchen and other unknown rooms. There was a door on the floor that was now closed, probably leading to the basement.

Everyone chose rooms and the who they were sharing with. Yami and Yugi were sharing a room; Bakura and Marik were sharing a room; Joey and Tristan were sharing one; Mai and Ishizu were in one; Duke and Ryou were in one; Tea and Serenity were in one; Jodi and Asha were in one and Seto had one to himself.

&&&&

Later on that night everyone was listening to music, dancing and getting drunk... well mostly everyone that is.

Mai and Marik were starting to get bored, just leaning against a wal and drinking whatever was left in their glasses.

"Are you getting bored yet?" Mai had asked him.

"Yeah... and besides all the good drinks were gonna hours ago..." Marik muttered.

"Well wanna do something to pass the time?" Mai asked slyly.

"Like what?"

"Like sex" was the reply.

Marik's eyes lit up when he heard 'sex' and grabbed a wine bottle, following Mai who pulled him into her own room, where Ishizu was sleeping and the two started making out on Mai's bed.

Ishizu then woke up to the noises of moaning and nearly shrieked at what she saw.

"I don't need to see this! Especially with someone screwing my brother!" she said as she raced out of the room, meeting Bakura and Duke in the hall who had heard everything.

"Why don't you come with us Ishizu?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, we'll keep you safe..." Bakura added also with a glint in his eye. Ishizu, getting the meaning, went with them into another room.

Tea, meanwhile, grabbed both Yami and Yugi before anyone could take them, not that anyone wanted too anyway, and the three of them left to go into a room.

Tristan and Serenity also managed to sneak away but they were fairly too tired to do 'anything' so they went to sleep.

The others left at the party were too afraid to turn off the music, in fear that they'd hear something much louder, so they kept it on.

Joey, after a while, was now drunk and was trying to dance with Jodi. And Jodi, as much as she loved her Joey, was trying to get away.

Seto, with the help of Asha forcing him to come to the dance floor and we have no idea how that happened, was actually having abit of fun, though he didn't admit it.

Meanwhile Joey, who was trying to catch Jodi crashed into Seto, causing them both to fall down into the basement hatchway, whcih was left open from earlier when Ryou and Tristan went to get some matches to light some candles upstairs.

After a few seconds a huge crash sound was heard and a yell followed right after.

"DAMN IT MUTT!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DANCING!!!" Seto roared as he chased Joey in the basement, who was of now not drunk and running for his life.

They soon stopped as they came to another room in the basement where there were various didn't rifles, ammunition and other stuff. In one corner there was a tape player and some weird looking old book with a face on it. Joey grabbed both items and brought them back upstairs with Seto following behind.

"Look what we found" Joey said as Asha, Jodi and Ryou came closer to inspect it.

"Looks interesting" Ryou said as he took the book from Joey and flipped through the pages, seeing ancient writings and some weird, gruesome looking pictures.

"Why don't you play the tape and let's see what it says" Jodi suggested.

"Yeah, it might be the translation to the book" Asha added as she took looked through the book's pages.

"Ok" Joey said as they all sat down in a circle and he pressed play on the tape.

To their surprise Pegasus' voice came through as he did an introduction before he started speaking in some weird language, probably to which the writings in the book were. They all listened, intrigued for a while till after Seto suggested they turn it off as it was getting fairly late and they should go to sleep, to which everyone agreed.

However, unknown to the group as of yet, some dark gases were forming amongst the dark forest of Trivalry woods and something else was moving amongst the winding warped looking trees... perhaps the forest itself even...


	2. When Trees Get Horny

Thank you for your reviews! And don't worry Yamiko Yakou, there will be NO yaoi in this! Just normal heterosexual moments Anywayz, got the next part. This does have a very descriptive rape scene so if you come to and don't like, then don't read though Jyde you may want too so it can give you ideas to your version. Also someone dies... but who? Please read and enjoy!

* * *

It was past midnight when Tea came out of the washroom after a shower. Herself, Yugi and Yami came into the bedroom around 11:15 pm and Tea said she wanted to clean up before they all had a threesome. But when she came out Yugi and Yami were already alseep. She smiled softly, giving a shrug.

_Oh well_, she thought, _we still have six more days so I can wait to give my virginity to them._

She went to the drawer and pulled out a pink lacy bra with matching thong and slipped them on. She then pulled on a short light purple nightshirt and pulled that on before coming towards the bed where the guys were.

However she stopped when she sensed something was outside of her window. Looking out of it into the dark forest she thought she could see some... grey something floating about. Was it smoke? She couldn't tell.

_Oh boy... I hope nothing happened to the cars... _she thought to herself and pulled on a red housecoat and red slippers before leaving the bedroom quietly and finally left the cabin to check.

She looked at the four vehicles and sighed in relief that nothing happened to them. However, when she looked into the forest she could still see some whispy looking smoke.

"Maybe someone is out there and their car broke down..." she said to herself quietly and decided to venture intot he forest to see for herself.

On and on she walked, going over bushes and under low hanging branches following the wispy smoke. She was getting father and father away from the cabin and knew that she would have to head back adventually.

"Anyone out here?" she called out. No response except for the wind going through the trees branches.

A little further she walked and soon the wispy smoke finally disappeared, leaving her in a slight exposed patch of earth under various gnarled looking trees.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?!" Tea called again. Once again she got no response.

Suddenly small crunching noises seemed to be coming towards her. Straining her ears, Tea could hear the crunching noises getting louder... much louder... The sounds of trees being knocked over also reached her ears and Tea squeaked in fear before starting to run away blindly through the forest, trying to get back to the cabin as fast as possible.

But as she ran the noises behind her became louder and louder. Tea was tempted to look back as she ran yet she knew she shouldn't. But soon curiosity came over her and as she stopped to take a breather she turned around and screamed.

Think and thin, rough and smooth, all various types of branches came at her, clawing at her housecoat, tearing it to pieces as it also made contact with her skin, giving her varous cuts and gashes.

Tea again and again screamed in pain as she tried getting away but one branch snapped around her right wrist, starting to pull her back. She hung onto a sapling that was before her, desperately trying to pull away.

Soon her housecoat was in shreds and at her feet as the branches were still clawing at her and another branch snapped around her other wrist, tugging her back even more with the other branch around her right wrist going at it too.

Still Tea hung but the branches were becoming too powerful for her and her grip slipped. Before she could get a better hold the branches yanked her down on her back to the ground, pulling her arms away from her body and pinning them there.

Again she screamed in fear as the branches were now clawing at her nightshirt and in a matter of seconds, it was gone too, leaving her in her pink lacy undergarments.

Branches wrapped around legs too as it dug into her soft thighs, giving her even more cuts. A thin branch snapped around her slender neck, choking her.

More clawed at her undergarments and in no time both bra and underwear was gone, causing Tea to scream more and more, trying to pull free but her attempts were in futile.

Smaller, thinner branches coiled around her large, plump breaksts, squeezing roughly, making her nipples go erect as blood came out of them soon after.

The branches that were around her ankles and legs soon pulled them apart and soon enough Tea realised what was going to happen and screamed even more, getting really desperate to get free. Soon she looked up and saw something before her and screamed shrilly.

There, crawling towards her like a winding snake was a VERY large, thick branch. It raised itself slightly, as if searching for its target before it stayed perfectly still. Tea gulped, her legs struggling to close but no, those darn branches wouldn't let her.

And in a matter of seconds, the branch lungd forward and penetrated hard into her vagina, thrusting in further and deeper with its bigness, causing Tea to scream out and yet... _moan_...

Tea found it odd after a while of why on earth was she MOANING, but yet, in a weird freakish way, she liked it... her hips bucked as her blue eyes went foggy with ecstacy as she moaned again and again, begging the branch to go further, LETTING this branch take her virginity and what not while the branches around her nipples squeezed even harder, more of her blood spurting out, making her act like a wanton girl, a prostitute, someone who lives off sex.

And this darn horny branch complied to her cries, devling deeper into her core, pressing against her G-Spot and A-Spot dead on, making her have orgasm upon orgasm upon the rough gnarled branch.

However, after over twenty minutes Tea's eyes cleared and soon she was screaming again and strated bucking and writhing to get free. However this only caused her insides to bleed from all her struggling.

Luckily for her the branches around her wrists were limp and she snapped them easily. She then clawed at the branches around her breasts and finally managed to get them off, though her face paled at how much blood was showing.

Soon she removed the branches from around her thighs and ws now trying to slide off the overly huge branch in her pussy. However this horny branch would just not come out and it slammed in further, causing ehr to reluctantly moan, making her curl around the branch, hugging it closer to her as it rocked inside her.

"Must... get free... but... feels... so good..." she moaned out, never having this much fun yet fear in years.

But soon she screamed again as she felt something like clawed _hands _grasp onto her buttocks. Looking around her widened as it was INDEED clawed branch hands, digging deep into her ass before one long branchy finger slipped in, causing her to moan shrilly.

And before she could react another pair of clawed hands grasped onto her breasts from behind, squeezing them roughly before tugging at her nipples, causing Tea to scream and yet moan.

Tea's mind had almost gone blank except to concentrate on these feelings that these branches were giving her. And yet, however, her fear was demanding for her to get away, RIGHT NOW.

Soon adrenaline rush came over her and she clawed at the branch hands on her breasts and on her ass, pulling out the finger that was in her, more blood coming out. She then immediately slid off from the branch that was in her and started running full speed, her orgasmic fluids and blood dribbling down her legs.

However these trees seemed pretty ticked off as they sent their branches after her, demanding she come back. But as much as Tea wanted to stop to let them take her she continued running, fear taking over her senses.

Soon the cabin came into sight and she ran straight towards the front door, tugging on the doorknob only to realise it was locked. She started slamming on the door with ehr fists, screaming out.

"HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!! LET ME IN!!! PLEASE!!! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!" she screamed out before looking around, shrieking as she could faintly see the branches on the edge of the forest start to make their way towards her.

Just then the cabin door snapped open and Tea quickly dashed inside, slamming the door behind her as she fell into the arms of what appeared to be Ryou.

"Tea! What on earth happened to you?!" the young british teen asked her as he could only stare in fear at her wounds.

Tea looked up at him and Yami, Yugi, Seto and Joey, who were also in the room (the others were either sleeping deeply or were too exhausted from their ravaging sex to come or care) as she spoke shrilly.

"The forest! The forest is alive! We have to get out of here!" she begged. Seto stared at her incredulously.

"What the hell are you on Gardener?! I swear whoever fucked you sure messed with your head".

"I'm not lying! There's soemthing wrong with that damned forest out there and we have got to get out of here! PLEASE!!!" she begged them.

"Tea, calm down! Its alright! Don't worry, we'll find whoever did this to you!" Yami reassured her.

"You're not listening to me! IT WAS THE FOREST!!!" Tea yelled at them through tears.

"Tea we are listening! Just calm down! Come on Yami, lets get her something warm to drink and eat" Yugi said and the two headed to the kitchen.

"I think you're right Kaiba... I think someone gave her drugs or something..." Joey said. Seto smirked.

"Believe it mutt. Come, lets see if we can contact the warden with the radio system in the back" Seto said and as they both left the room he then called "Stay with Gardner Ryou".

"I will!" Ryou called before gently leading Tea over to the couch near the basement, making her sit down.

"Will you be alright?" he asked softly. Tea's head was hanging down so Ryou could not see her features so he figured that she was about to cry. "Ssshh... you'll be alright..." he comforted, about to put an arm around ehr shoulder when she spoke, her voice, different from her own, stopped him.

"Of course I will be, after I've made you suffer!" she cackled as her head shot up, causing Ryou to scream if Tea didn't clamp a hand on his mouth.

Her face was ten times uglier, her hair slimy strands of gray, as if worms were coming from her one shiny auburn/brown hair. Her eyes were hollow orbs of puke colour, more yelow those. Her nose was warted and her lips seemed full of pus and other yucky stuff.

She then snapped out and grabbed Ryou, pulling him against her with one hand still clamped over his mouth. She then pulled open the door to the basement and dragged him down the stairs with surprising strength that she never had before. Into the darkness she went with him bucking and clawing to get free. And well... lets say it wasn't only Tea who had their virginity stolen that night...

Screams rang through then cabin again and Yami, Yugi, Joey and Seto rshed back into the main room, seeing a Tea backed away in fear with a fairly ugly, freakish looking Ryou standing over her.

"Oh guys thank gods you're here! Something happened to Ryou and he just went CRAZY! I don't know what even happened to his looks but he's just gone mad!" Tea shrieked.

"MUAHAHAHA!!! You shall now all die!!!" Ryou roared out as he lunged at the guys, trying to get at them with his now talon like hands.

"Gah! He's gone nuts!" Joey yelped as he dodged.

"We can see that mutt!" Seto retorted as he dodged another almost close slash of Ryou.

"We have no choice guys! We have to kill him!" Yugi squeaked out, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Bakura will not like this..." Yami said under his breath as he looked around and spotted an axe and seized it, dashing at Ryou and slamming the axe into Ryou's gut, driving it in hard, blood and guts spurting out everywhere onto the floor and furniture.

Ryou gurgled before his face went back to normal and crashed into the ground, the axe still in him. Blood seeped out of him as he just lay there, motionless.

"Good job Yami" Seto commented quietly as Joey and Yami just stared while Yugi was crying softly.

"Shall we move him?" Joey asked.

"No... leave him here till later on this morning... then we'll move him" Yami said quietly before turning to still a fear stricken Tea. "Come, I'll help bandage you up" he said.

"I'll be there in a minute" Tea said, to whcih Yami nodded and left with a still crying Yugi. Seto and Joey only stayed momentarily to look at Ryou one last time before they left, shaking their heads. Once all of them gone, Tea's eyes glinted evilly.

_Heh heh... no matter... they will all die soon enough..._


	3. Pharaoh the Executioner

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! bows head to all peeps who are reading this Really, really sorry guys for the very long wait. Been really busy and under stress lately that is has halted my attempts to write. Also the writing kinda turns me off from doing it... you know when writing stories you have all of these ideas you're ready to use, its just the writing part that puts you down? Yeah... that's how I kinda feel... sorry... I know there are other fics I have to write and finish, 'specially including this one and mostly Ancient Lust for those who are awaiting the last chapter. I haven't given up on them, I just need the time to write it out... but I will, I promise.

Now this story altogether will have 8-10 chapters. The gang spends a week at the cabin and on this chapter we're on day 2. And another thing... or _things_... there are quite a bit of swear words and this chappie contains a very digusting gruesome rape scene... I'm warning you now... don't like... DO NOT READ IT! This is ased on Evil Dead so expect a lot of nasties... there is also a somewhat gross killing scene... and speaking of killing... 2 people die... but who? only read and find out!

* * *

The next following morning it was fairly normal, everyone getting up to go have breakfast- 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RYOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" came Bakura's screams from the living room as in no doubt he found his hikari's bloody and dead corpse.

Everyone else quickly dashed into the living room to see what happened to Ryou. With the exception of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto and Tea, everyone else either screamed, gasped or came close to fainting in horror at the sight.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU! WHO DID IT!" Bakura roared looking around at everyone else accusingly while the majority of them stared back at him as if he was crazy. No one did anything till finally Yami stepped forward.

"I did".

"YOU BASTARD PHARAOH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakura roared as he heaved the bloody axe out of Ryou and started lunging at Yami with it, who kept dodging away.

"Keep yer cool Bakura! I know you're mad but Yami had too! Ryou was going all psycho and uglyish and tried to kill Tea, and even US so we had to stop him" Joey explained hastily.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HIM KILL THE BITCH AND EVEN YOU GUYS! I WOULD HAVE SENSED HIM AND I WOULD HAVE STOPPED AND SAVED HIM!" Bakura roared while still lunging at Yami.

"Oh sure you would... even though you pretty much fucked and then was conked out by your multiple orgasms for the rest of the night" Seto retorted smugly. Bakura glared at him angrily but said nothing... cause... well, it _was _the truth.

"Never knew you were one to be an excutioner Pharaoh" Marik muttered grimly as Yami sighed and looked away.

"Well nevertheless... unless we have to bury Ryou's body near this area, we should try to contain it so he doesn't decay anymore just long enough until we get back to Domino" Ishizu suggested to where the others mumbled their agreements. But before anyone had the guts to go up to Ryou and pick him up, Bakura did so himself.

"I'll do it myself... I don't trust ANY of you... especially you, _Pharaoh_" Bakura snarled the last word out towards Yami, dropping the axe to the floor and then finally carrying Ryou to the garage and was planning to use his Shadow magic to contain the body.

The rest of them looked at one another quietly before silently agreeing that they should have some breakfast and headed back into the kitchen, Tea being the last one with a small smirk playing across her lips.

&&&&

The rest of the day went fairly well except for the fact that Ryou's death loomed on their minds and what had somehow made Ryou so evil... nevertheless they tried to make the most of their time, playing frisbee or soccer, even though they kept getting the frisbee or the ball itself flying into the woods quite a lot. Even Bakura started to join in, forcing the image of his dead hikari out of his head to join in too, being less hostile to the others... but not really that much to Yami.

However no one seemed to notice the faint, gray, whispy smoke that was floating and circling the majority of the forest. Not even Seto or Yami noticed it, they just continued to play with the others or what not.

It started to get a little dark and then darker still by around six o'clock but everyone still wanted to chill outside for a while longer, well except for Tea who wanted to go inside and asked if Yugi would accompany her, to which he did.

Tea led Yugi to their bedroom, humming quietly to herself. When they got inside she locked the door behind them and shut all the windows and then pulled the blinds down over them as well.

"Something up Tea?" Yugi asked as he glanced around the room, kinda a little anxious now that the room was slightly more dark.

"Oh yes Yugi... there is something up... something I would like to do..." Tea said, her voice going slightly darker.

"What's that Tea-" Yugi started before he looked at her and nearly screamed if Tea herself had not wrapped her shrivelled, mouldy clawed hand tightly around Yugi's throat.

Once again Tea's appearance was her ugly self as it was before when she confronted Ryou. Yugi, of course, was terrified of this new transformation that she has now become.

"Oh yes Yugi!" she cackled and she pulled the helpless, squirming boy closer to her disgusting dead like face. "I want to _fuck _you!"

She then slammed Yugi down on the bed and crawled on top of him, the hand that was originally around his throat now pinning both his wrists above his head. With her other clawed hand she tore off his pants and boxers and then slipped off her own underwear and skirt. Yugi's eyes widened in horror as he started screaming in terror.

"GET OFF! PLEASE NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Too late for that my wanton little Yugi!" Tea cackled again as she slammed her hips down upon Yugi's, her wet slimy core envelopping Yugi's shivering small cock.

Up and down she thrusted her hips as she was moaning in a most disgusting way while Yugi was crying and still screaming at the feeling of his cock being in something gross and digusting, like thrusting into some vat of vomit and garbage.

Tea, feeling in the heat of the moment, tore off her shirt and bra, revealing to Yugi her large breasts. The once normal looking bosom they were, Yugi was now face with a rather hideous sight. Tea's breasts, still big as they use to be, had rotting skin peeling off of it and worms poking out of her rotten black nipples. Slime, mucus and some other dark black substance that ressembled oil was dripping around the dead like, somewhat hairier looking breasts. Yugi nearly gagged at the sight.

"Oh I know you want to taste them Yugi!" Tea cackled again, bending over so they were closer to Yugi's face.

"No, I really don't!" he cried as she shut his eyes, turning his face away from it as much as he could while still crying out from the movement of Tea's hips.

"Too bad little Yugi! You really have no other choice!" Tea cackled once again as with her other hand she forced open Yugi's mouth, shoving one of her rotten, worming nipples into his mouth and forced him to suck it.

Yugi honestly didn't want too, knowing he'd suck that worm out of that nipple and swallow it. The taste of it was _horrible _and he was nearly gagging.

But as he was still aware of the digust and fear he was put under, he started to feel a change within him. He started to feel aroused by this and could feel a dark, evil change within himself.

Soon enough whatever remained of Yugi's kindhearted, innocent goodness had soon faded away and was now replaced by a horrible evil. The evil that Tea wanted to release into him.

Soon Yugi's physical human appearance changed as he too started to look like a deadish type of ugly zombie. His eyes turned into the colour of a violent shade of green and violet mucus. His teeth were rotten black and yellow and his once bright three coloured hair now turned ratty and tangled, like an evil mass of vines and roots lived upon his head. His skin was rotten too and his hands were now clawed. He looked into Tea's yellow puke coloured eyes as he definatly sucked the worm out of her nipple, causing Tea to shriek in delight.

After swallowing it he released that nipple and moved to the other, slurping out the worm that dangled from it, causing Tea to cry out again.

He snapped his hands free from her grip and flipped them over so he was on top. He sliced open his wrists and long, large black and blue worms emerged forth from the seeping black blood that dripped out of the wounds and they entwined themselves around Tea's own wrists, pinning them above her.

"Now my little bitch, how about a little payback for nearly destroying my vocal cords, hmm?" he leered dangerously at her as Tea herself felt more aroused by the evilness she had given him.

"Do your worst my _little_ Yugi" she sneered. This caused Yugi to laugh shrilly.

"Little am I? Oh I don't think so... for thanks to you... I've grown a new change in the small department...".

In saying so Yugi pulled himself out from Tea's slimy, mouldy core. His cock which looked like the normal small pint size it was started to change. It did get bigger a little bit more but it also grew large sized warts upon them, some warts that had pus dripping out of them. His balls became larger and more hairier. Altogether, it was far more disgusting and Tea moaned in anticipation.

"Time to get fucked badly" Yugi cackled as he thrusted his disgustingly new cock into Tea's slimy, trashy core.

Immediately she screamed out in agony and yet pleasure as she rocked up and down, trying but failing to get her wrists free while Yugi was thrusting harder and harder inside her, shoving her legs up and apart, his claws digging into her rotten flesh.

From his hairy, disgusting mass of his balls, a long tendril came out from them and slipped between Tea's moudly, tight buttocks, thrusting itself right into Tea's ass, causing the deadish girl to arch herself and gasp.

"DAMN IT! FUCK ME HARDER!" she cried out to which Yugi obliged, getting more pleasure out of it anyway.

On and on they fucked till it came to the point that Yugi couldn't hold back his dark seed anymore and ejaculated into not only her trashy vagina, but also her rotten ass. Soon they both screamed out in pleasure till Yugi muffled Tea's slimy rotten mouth with his own, his warty slimy tongue probing deep into her mouth, encircling and almost strangling her own tongue. Ah was it bliss to be dead and well fucked.

However, outside, everyone heard the loud shrieking screams of both Yugi and Tea. Yami fearing something horrible happened quickly dashed inside, the others not far behind him.

Spotting the axe that Bakura had dropped on the living room floor earlier, Yami picked it up and then dashed up to his room whcih he shared with Tea and Yugi. He hesitated for a slight moment and then kicked open the door, yelling out at what he saw, as did the others who appeared behind him.

There was Tea, in a very _very _ugly form and was naked too! She looked like some weird, warped neanderthal. Beside her was Yugi, his head bowed and quivering as blood was seeping out of his wrists.

"What have you done to him Tea!" Yami yelled in anger as he observed Yugi again in horror before reverting his eyes back to her. She grinned, her disgusting looking mouth stretching horribly as some pus spewed out.

"Just had some fun Yami dear... don't worry, you'll get some too" she purred.

"Better you then me Yami" Joey muttered, earning him a glare from said Pharaoh and a painful nudge from Jodi. Yami then turned his attention back to Yugi.

"Don't worry aibou, I'll save you from her" he reassured him.

"Oh I don't think I'll need that Yami. I was safe enough already thanks to her" came Yugi's voice, now darker and more sinister as he raised his head, showing a much more gruesome, uglier Yugi, causing many of the girls behind Yami to shriek, but that's mostly to how disgusting Yugi's cock looked, to which Yami inwardly admitted was downright disgusting.

"Yug! What did you do to yourself!" Joey demanded, awestruck.

"Have sex with Tea, what else?" he said nonchalantly, wrapping a hiedous looking arm around Tea's hideous looking waist.

"Well at least I know I'll never to do that" Joey muttered.

But as Yami stared at Yugi, something finally clicked in. Yugi has become this because Tea had sex with him... and probably Ryou turned evil and disgusting because Tea did the same thing, but pretended to be normal so that he wouldn't kill her the previous night. But how did Tea become so evil? However the same thing clicked in for Bakura and he snickered darkly.

"Well Pharaoh... seems we found our problem that caused my hikari to go psycho... so go on, kill the bitch and your aibou, as you killed mine. Or do you only care to let the people you have feelings for live and let others who are just mere friends die?" Bakura taunted, his voice full of spite and anger but also mild amusement as well.

Truthfully, Yami did not want to do anything to harm Yugi and Tea at all. But Bakura had made a good point. It wouldn't have been fair to just kill off his hikari that went psycho and just let Tea and Yugi, who are now freakishly psycho, live. Also if he let them live they could hurt the others. He sighed. No matter how much he didn't like it, he had NO choice.

"Fine" he hissed out before raising the axe in front of him threatingly as Tea and Yugi grinned darkly as they raised themselves off the bed and lunged out at him, clawed hands at the ready to tear into his flesh.

Yami dodged their attacks again and again though Tea slashed at him on the shoulder and arm and Yugi got him in the inner thigh. he criedout in pain but dodged away again.

The others in the meantime backed far away from the bedroom and were now standing in the hallway but still had access to view of the battle inside. Only Bakura remained in the room, arms crossed and satisfied.

Finally Yami managed to swing the axe right into Tea's heart, slicing off her left breast in the process. Black and red blood spewed from the wound and out of her mouth before she slumped to the floor, motionless. Yugi shrieked angrily.

"Oh how dare you kill my fuck buddy Yami! You're definetly going to pay for that!" he yelled as he lunged at him.

"Well better him having Tea then me" Joey muttered again, earning him another painful nudge from Jodi.

Yami was fighting with himself as he continued dodging his aibou's attacks but he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. Biting his lower lip he raised the axe and brought it down upon Yugi's head, nearly slicing it in half. The slice however only went from the top of the head to just below the nose. Yami immediately let go of the axe and back away, nearly shaking.

Yugi turned his eyes upon Yami, the axe wobbling dangeorusly in his fractured skull before he finally slumped over to side, dead as a door nail.

"Glad that's over" Tristan said quietly while comforting Serenity, who had her face buried into his chest.

"Definetly! Good job there Yami!" Bakura said, in a very good mood now since now that Tea and Yami's hikari is dead, he felt even with his own hikari's death.

"Man Pharaoh, you ARE the excutioner" Marik commented again, shaking his head.

Yami however made no comment as he moved to pick up Yugi's normal looking corpse, removing the axe quickly and dropping it to the ground before carrying him to the garage. He then came back a few minutes later to pick up Tea's body and her slice off breast before carrying her to the garage as well to contain their bodies with Shadow magic as Bakura did for his hikari.

"So" Bakura said as he turned to the others. "Anyone up for dinner?"

&&&&

The rest of the evening was rather quiet as everyone decided it was best not to mention the horrific event that happened earlier this evening. Even though Bakura felt the great urge to torment the Pharaoh, he decided to wait till the next day before starting on it.

For the rest of the evening Jodi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Seto and Asha all went to bed, feelig too tired to do anything. Duke and Ishizu had sex for the hell of it with Marik watching.

Yami was sitting in his room, feeling rather depressed yet relieved that this evil that consumed his hikari and Tea could not be spread to anyone else. However how did Tea get it in the first place? Was she truly evil and waited for the right moment to strike? Or did something happen the night when she was running bloody and naked from the woods, saying it was alive? Was someone out there in that dark, creepy forest, wanting to consume them all?

A knock then errupted on Yami's door and he bade quietly for the person to come in, being Bakura and Mai.

"Hey baka. I know you're down and even though I believe you deserve it, how about you have some fun with me and Mai eh? Cheer you right up" he said casually. Yami glanced at Mai, who was only wearing her corset and skirt.

"Yeah Yami... have some _real _fun" she cooed. Yami hesitated for a moment. He knew Mai was inadvertedly mentioning that she was better fun then Tea... but did he really want to do anything tonight? He glanced down at the crotch of his pants and noticed a bulge there and then glanced back up at Mai, grinning.

"Why not?"

And the three had a very long sex run.

Yet outside, deep in the forest, a tall figure glanced towards where the now dark cabin was, smirking to itself.

"Well well..." it rasped evilly. "Three down, twelve to go".


	4. Those Damn Horny Trees Again

Heyaz amigos! Got another chappie up for this ficcy! Yeah... its very disgusting eh? Well that's Evil Dead for ya!

Now just off topic quickly, the upcoming week is my last week of school and then the week after is exams so I'll be fairly busy for a while. But I am planning to update the rest of my fics, don't worry. For those who are waiting on _Sex Pets_, don't worry, I'll try to get the next chappie up. But actually, I am going to be concentrating on getting the last chap of Ancient Lust done, which I'm hoping will be finished before June 30th. Haven't updated that fic since November 2004... oy...

Now for this chap, its not as gross as the last one but it does contain a rape scene... and as you can tell by the chapter you have a hunch who's doing the raping... also gore is in it too... Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, everyone in the cabin seemed a little more at ease. Of course the deaths of Ryou, Yugi and Tea ran through their minds and what made them become so evil, but otherwise everything was pretty much normal. 

Joey, Jodi, Tristan, Serenity, Asha and Seto were the first people to wake up quite easily and without any remaining sleepiness since they didn't have an eight hour sex marathon unlike the others.

When they finally woke up, everyone had a pretty quiet breakfast, all of them thinking their own thoughts. For the ones who had a nice sex run, they were only thinking of when they could have another go at it. Seto was thinking of how his company was going along and if Mokuba was alright. Also that the next time he'd choose the next location for a holiday.

But as for the rest, and this included Yami as well, all they could think of is who might be the next to turn evil and if they can leave sooner before it happens...

For the rest of the morning, everyone thought it might be best to stay in doors. Besides outside it was fairly cloudy and gloomy looking so there was no real point to go out yet.

But as lunch time neared around and Serenity was looking through the coolers full of food and drinks they brought, she soon realised that their weren't any knives, forks or spoons. The ones they had already used were still pretty dirty since so no dared to clean a utensil that someone else ate off of.

Now some of the gang didn't mind eating with their hands but some people, such as Seto, would not even _touch _the food until they get the proper utensils for it.

Since Yami and Yugi were suppose to bring the extra cutlery, this stated that it was probably left in the car outside. Seeing as no one really wanted to go outside just yet, Yami offered he would and did so.

As Yami neared his car and was pulling out the keys from his pocket, a horrible smell was wafting around outside, coming mostly from the forest. It was the smell of rotten flesh... decaying things... and most of all, death.

Yami looked towards the direction of the forest and noticed how foggy with smoke it became. Did someone maybe have an accident out here and died tragically? But how? They're the only ones here... or maybe the warden had decided to come after Joey and Seto had finally contacted him during Tea's return from the forest and maybe he had driven off course and crashed into the woods along the way. Perhaps he was hurt and maybe unconscious that he couldn't get out and search for help...

Yami looked back at the cabin and to the forest before finally making his decision and started to head into the forest, following the ever thick fog of smoke... and the smell of something evil and dead...

Further and further he trekked into the mysterious forest, following the wispy smoke as it became thicker and thicker. The smell of death increased, ten fold. The sinking feeling that he might come upon a dead body writhed more within Yami's soul.

Soon enough he came to a clearing surrounded by a ring of warped, large trees with knot holes along its twisted frame. The dark, gnarled branches rose high up into the sky to the point where Yami could see no more. And in the middle of the clearing stood none other than Maximillion Pegasus.

"Pegasus! What are you doing here?" Yami asked as he neared him. The creator of Duel monsters just gave a small smile and opened his arms somewhat.

"Oh just to talk with you Pharaoh... I presume you and your friends two days ago listened to my tape as I translated the inscriptures in the _Book of the Dead_?" Yami nodded, though was puzzled.

"_Book of the Dead_? Isn't that a book from Egypt?" Pegasus nodded in agreement.

"True... but this is a different type then from your time Pharaoh... you shouldn't have listened to that tape..."

"Why not?" Yami queried.

"Don't tell me you hadn't figured out what's been going on lately? Your friends and hikari going somewhat strange and then turning into warped monsters? In the end you had to kill them... remember?" Soon it dawned on the Pharaoh.

"You mean... that _book _made Tea, Ryou and Yugi evil?"

"Yes... of course Tea was the first that the evil of the book claimed upon... well... that's not entirely true... but nevertheless, Tea was the one who passed on the evil to Ryou and Yugi".

"But-but how!" Pegasus once again opened his arms, indicating the land and trees around them.

"This area of which you and your friends are standing upon is cursed Pharaoh... and after listening to the tape it released the curse, making the forest come alive..."

"So Tea was right when she said it was alive..." Yami murmured. "But then... was she evil then?"

"Not yet... when she warned you the seed of evil that was implanted in her from the forest had no activated yet... its only when you left her alone with Ryou that it did..."

"But how did the forest curse Tea?" Yami then asked. Pegasus smirked darkly.

"By raping her... and all she had to do was rape Ryou and Yugi to make them evil".

Yami nearly choked in surprise. Tea was raped... by trees? But something else soon invaded into his mind... how did Pegasus know EXACTLY what happened? And why was it that he wanted them to come to this cabin in the first place?

"Pegasus... why did you bring us here?" he finally asked to which Pegasus grinned darkly.

"As much as I liked toying with all of you, there was no point to keep the game up, seeing as I am growing very bored... and I already have three out of the way... one being Yugi most importantly... so all that's left is the others and yourself and then I'll be free to never think about any of you again... though of course this is my last game I am playing... and this game I'll definetly win..."

Yami backed up slightly, shocked yet somewhat relieved to know the answer. If he hurries back now he can warn the others and maybe they can get out of this cursed place and back to Domino... and maybe even think of a way to bring Yugi, Ryou and Tea back to life... if it's at all possible. However, it seems that Pegasus was thinking along the same lines for when he spoke, there was no worry in his voice.

"I can see right through you Pharaoh... you want to warn the others... but do you think I'm stupid enough to let you do that?" he asked with a sneer. Yami's eyes narrowed slightly an he stood his ground.

"You don't have the power to kill me Pegasus" he said firmly. But to his surprise, Pegasus nodded in agreement.

"True... but I do have the power to corrupt you".

Just then rustling sounds erupted around them. Loud crashing noises grew closer and closer. Before Yami even knew it, he was brought into the air by thick, gnarled branches wrapped around his arms and legs, holding him tightly above Pegasus. As he struggled, the medium lengthed silver haired man only laughed.

"Oh don't bother struggling Yami... I assure you, you won't be killed... but how you may feel later... that depends... I've made sure that the forest will give you some treatment that you'll _never_ forget" and with a grin upon his face, the creator of Duel Monsters stalked away.

"Pegasus! _PEGASUS!_" Yami yelled after him, still struggling and writhing to get free but those branches that held his limbs were as tight as ever.

Just then more branches, thinner though, wound up around his legs and started clawing at his tight leather pants, ripping them to shreds, making the pieces of fabric fall to the ground. That soon was followed by the fabric of his boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down.

The branches then moves Yami towards a very large warped tree with a very large and dark knot upon its bark. As he was closer to it, it actually opened, revealing some thing red and slimy inside but got darker too since he couldn't see to far. The Pharaoh had no idea what was going to happen to him. He knew that he wasn't going to be killed... but then what?

Soon the answer came upon him as he was thrusted against the tree and his dick slipping into the dark knot into which it closed around him, suckling hard within its sliminess, causing Yami to yell out in digust and fear.

But that wasn't all. Another large branch, out of no where, thrusted deep into his ass, shredding it and writhing within it, causing Yami to shriek out more. Now he knew what was happening... the forest was raping him and thus was planning to implant him with pure evil...

His arms and legs were forced to wrap around the large tree as much as he could and were thus pinned so he could not move them. Smaller, thinner branches wound up under his shirt, lightly wrapping around his nipples and squeezing. Another thin branch wrapped lightly around his neck, forcing his head up as Yami was looking at other branches that were swaying in the wind.

On and on the sucking of his length continued within the knot of the tree and on and on did the other large branch thrust into his rear. And as much as Yami felt the pain and disgust from it both... he also started to feel turned on by it. Was this what Tea had to go through when she was raped? Was she liking it as well during this time?

The knot continued to tug and pull at Yami's length, making it very slimy and wet. Smaller, spindly like branches were wrapping around his balls, squeezing and tugging at them roughly, making it harder for Yami to breath, trying to pull away so he could try to get free, but he couldn't since the slamming of the branch within his anus forced him back against the tree, making a rocking movement of the Pharaoh's dick trying to slide out while he was forced back in by the other branch in his ass.

Soon Yami could feel the peak of ejaculation rise and rise, more painfully and arousingly with every passing moment. And as it rose, his good heart soon started to fall as it soon was consumed by a darkness... a darkness that would soon consume everyone else.

Finally he soon released his seed within the tree, letting out a very loud cry of ecstacy that others would think was the cry of soon wounded, dangerous animal.

The branch in his ass removed itself and the other branches around his neck, chest and balls released him as well. The branches around his limbs pulled him away from the tree that he was resting against, his cock also slipped out of the slimy knot hole, in which it closed once he was out.

The branches then settled him on the ground and unravelled themselves from his limbs, letting him rest as the forest resumed the form of innocence, that they were nothing more then roots, branches and leaves.

Pegasus soon returned as Yami was released and was smiling as the change within the Pharaoh was complete.

His deadlike transformation was almost the same as it was for Yugi, except that his eyes were violent red and green mucus type of colour and that he looked slightly more disguting. Also the claws on his hands were longer then Yugi's was.

"Ah, wonderful! You are now one with the evil and not even a simple card game could save you now. You know my friend, when I found this book and deciphered the ancient texts, I opened the doorway to true evil itself. Not that of the Shadow Realm or the Orichalcos that you and your friends faced when you were in America. No... this is the true evil that lies dormant or even alive within everyone... and after reading the book, I soon made it alive... I am controlling it as I am also controlling you so you can help me in destroying the rest of your friends... now come" Pegasus said, turning away and started to walk out of the clearing.

"You may control the darkness Pegasus... but you don't control _me_" came Yami's dark and evil voice behind him as the Pharaoh rose from his seated place upon the ground and approached Pegasus slowly, who turned around to face him, being fairly bewildered.

"W-What? But you must obey me!" he retorted, trying to stand his ground though slight fear went through him.

"I obey no one" Yami hissed and brought his clawed hand high into the air. Before Pegasus could do anything, he drove th claws right into Pegasus' chest. He reached it and found the pumping mass of his heart within and his hand closed around it, crushing it. And as he did, blood spurted out of Pegasus skin, mouth, nose and eyes before he slumped dead to the ground after Yami removed his hand, licking off the blood and juices from the once alive heart.

He then knelt down by Pegasus' corpse and with his claws, sliced off the creator of Duel Monster's head, quite neatly as well. Yami studied the face, observing the empty eye socket that once contained the Millennium Eye. Smirking he tore the eye socket open as more blood poured out. He lapped it off before chucking the head behind his shoulder.

His eyes then landed on Pegasus' red pants. He then glanced over to where his own shredded leather pants lay. Smirking to himself he started to pry off the red pants from Pegasus' lifeless legs.

&&&&

When Yami returned with the cutlery, everyone was asking what took him so long. Some were worried while others, like Seto, were very hungry and pissed off that he took forever to get the utensils. Yami explained that there were some weird noises coming from the woods and when he decided to check it out, he discovered some wounded elks. And thus, wanting to put them out of their misery, killed them.

Everyone pretty much believed the tale, to Yami's own personal delight and all had their very late lunch, except for the Phraoh himself, who said he was hungry.

Later that night everyone went to sleep... well except for Bakura, Mai, Marik, Duke and Ishizu who all had a big fivesome.

Yami himself remained in his room, fingering his new pants. He had sewed the fabric pieces onto Pegasus' pants, though he had to make the pants smaller and tighter for his frame. How was he able to sew with no string? By using the thin muscle ligaments from Pegasus' limbs with a stick.

The evil Pharaoh knew it was far too early to possess the others but he would do so, soon enough. And then after his friends are one with the dead, so will the world.


End file.
